a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive seat belt system for a vehicle, which has an adjustable anchor for a shoulder webbing.
b) Description of the Related Art
Among passive seat belt systems which automatically apply a webbing to an occupant after his sitting in a seat of a vehicle, there are well known those having a guide rail generally provided on an inboard wall of a vehicle body and a slider carrying a webbing fastened at one end thereof on the slider and movable on and along the guide rail to restrain or release the occupant.
In such passive seat belt systems, center pillars and the like are applied with a trim as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 16548/1987. Further, there are also known those permitting adjustment of the position of an anchor for a shoulder webbing, namely, the occupant-restraining position so as to ensure protection of an occupant by the webbing.
When a guide rail and an adjusting device for the position of a shoulder anchor are accommodated behind a trim, the position of the shoulder anchor can no longer be adjusted from the outside of the trim. Considerable difficulties have therefore arisen as to the application of a trim.